


Such Impossible Dreams

by talkingtothesky



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Bittersweet, Crossover, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie comforts Alex after she steps through the door of the pub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Impossible Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Ashes to Ashes finale 3x08.

The pub is nothing like she expected. It feels light and airy, despite the brown and lingering smoke and crowds of noisy people. Alex pauses just inside the door and scans the room until her eyes settle on familiar faces. She makes her way to them with a mixture of trepidation and relief.

 

Sam’s leaning against the bar, enigmatic smile in place. “Hello, Alex.”

 

She shakes his hand just like she once did in a white-walled office building miles away and years ago, when he gave her an envelope containing his taped account of such impossible dreams.

 

Annie all but engulfs her in a hug, chastising Sam for his formality. Alex laughs into her hair, surprised but glad, glad to see them here, whether they’re alive or not. They certainly seem to be living well enough. Annie doesn’t let go immediately, holds on long enough for Alex to note and learn the rhythm of her heartbeat.

 

“You’re okay,” Annie whispers. “You’ll be okay.”

 

Alex isn’t so sure, but squeezes her arms around Annie’s back anyway, because it feels right. Molly’s scarf is around her neck and the memory of Gene’s kiss on her lips, but she won’t let her heart break, not now.

 

“Hey, you can put my wife down, y’know,” Sam jokes, and they break apart, slowly.

 

“Come on, we’ve so much to show you!” Annie tells her, smile bright if fragile.

 

And Alex follows, out into another new world, as memories of her old life start to fade.


End file.
